druidologyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holly Moon
The Holly '''moon '''period runs from the '''8th of July to the 4th of August and is the eight month in the Tree Calendar. Alternatively known as the Hollen moon, Weeping-holly moon, refering to the Weeping Yaupon holly (L. illex vomitoria ‘pendula’) while its Gaelic name is ‘An ré cuileann’. The Hollen moon is often mistakenly translated from its ogham name of ‘Tinne’ instead of cuileann. Symbolism of the Holly Tree In the context of the Tree Calendar the Holly-king fights the Oak-king each year, the Oak-king rules the summer while the Holly-king rules the winter months. This is marked when the Oak loses its leaves and the Holly stays evergreen. The Hawthorn is often seen as 'the-maiden' whom they fight over, or the 'May-queen'. Since Hollies have hard, sharp evergreen leaves it shows people who may come across as abrasive, course or rough but who are loving and compassionate on the inside, they are similar to the sign of Cancer the Crab as they have a hard shell on the outside, but are also 'soft' and caring on the inside. A younger Holly person may not be as kind or caring as an older person as they tend to become less ‘sharp’ as they get older as with the tree itself which if allowed will grow tall and lose it's spiny leaves. The Holly tree is the only evergreen tree, apart from the Ivy, that appears in the tree moons, hence these types are stable and seldom put off by the changes around them making the Holly person a very calm, if somewhat defensive, and collective sign. It is hard to get close to the Holly person as the tree in the wild it is sharp with not much growing around it. This tree makes the soil unfit for other trees to go near to it and the Holly person will have a personal charm that is first noticed from a distance. If the Holly person does really well one year then the next may not be as rewarding as the Holly tree will produce a good crop of red berries one year and then rest the following. In Ireland its tough wood and prickly evergreen leaves shows strength, championship, protection, purification and power. The Hollen Person The Holly is astrologically ruled by the Moon and inwardly by Saturn. Holly people are dependable, loyal and hard workers, like the zodiac sign of Cancer who symbolically has hard shell with a softer interior, the Holly protects itself with it's serrated evergreen leaves. It is hard to get close to the Holly person as the tree in the wild it is sharp with not much growing around it. This tree makes the soil unfit for other trees to go near to it and the Holly person will have a personal charm that is first noticed from a distance. They have an independent and defensive or hidden nature but mature very well, so older Hollen people may be more desirable than the younger personality types. The Oak person can be best friends or worst enemies with a Holly person. These personalities are seldom ruffled by the unexpected. They have the steady energy and endurance to get almost any task completed using all available resources. They will keep people at a distance only letting them close when they are known for a while. The longer that you know the Hollen person the more likely they are to let down their defensive barrier. It is a good idea that the Holly person does get stuck in certain a pattern of behavior, become to rigid in their views or to get overly defensive. When times are tough the Holly person will often see others down and sustain themselves through difficult times. Keywords: '''Capricious, motivator, adaptable through consistency, very independent, systematic, ardent, spiritual growth, self-assured, polite, dignified, obstinate, objective, frank, factual, open, truthful, loyal, honor, intellectual, '''Can be: egotistical, vain, selfish, jealous, suspicious, unchanging, self obsessed Associations Fixed-planet: The Holly-tree is ruled by the Moon. Its secondary planet is Saturn giving a saturnine personality to this sign. Opposite Signs: Elder and Ash The Holly overcomes the Elder but is overcome by the Ash Gemstones: Metalic-stones, Moonstone, Planets gemstone: Moonstone Genus: Ilex The Holly (L. ilex aquifolium, Irish, cuilleann) is the most commonly used tree in this month. The terms Common European Holly and English Holly all refer to the same tree, however many different Holly trees are used. Image/Symbols: Iron-bar, ingot of metal, dart Ogham few: Tinne (Iron-bar, a defensive guardian/warrior)